


This Is The End

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison’s still nice, Gen, Joey is still a jerk too, Wally Franks is a dead man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Beware demon’s.Escpecially your own.





	1. Down Where The Monsters Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drop into hell.

_21st May 1939_

Wally grumbled as he was awoken from his nap. A pipe had burst nearby. He let out a sigh of frustration and got up to find another resting place. By now he had given up fixing anything. He and the musicians were just counting down the days until the studio shut down. He passed the leak and gave it the finger. Not that it noticed. _Stupid ink. Stupid machine. Stupid Joey._ Wally could not describe his hatred for Joey. He loathed that man wth every once of his beng, and he’d continue to do so for all eternity.  _He takes my leg, my lungs and then expects me to do 3 people’s work? Sorry Mr Drew, but I don’t remember selling my soul to you._ He finally found a suitable resting place. It was within the Archives, a chair under a chandelier that cast a comforting candlelight over the table. Sitting down, He lay his head on the table and closed his eyes. He didn’t care if he was oversleeping. It was still better than work. The comforting darkness enveloped him. He opened his eyes at the sound of yelling. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up with a groan.

“Stop yelling, you’re making everything everyone’s lives worse!!!!”

No response. Red filled his vision in a spurt of anger. He hurled the chair at the wall, where it earned a crack. 

“CAN YOU MUSICIANS STOP YOUR ARGUING!!!!????”, He screamed.

There was no answer. Only more yelling. It was close by. Wally pressed himself against the door to the Forbidden room. The yelling was much clearer. 

“God I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind in here!”, He growled, going to push in the correct books (He’d figured it out himself) 

The lights lit up one by one and the door opened. He stormed through, expecting to see a pair of rule breaking angry musicians.

He got something far worse.

Cages. They hung everywhere. Abominations lay within, crying, moaning, yelling. A projector light followed him, screeching and reaching out as he drew near. Perverse versions of the Butcher Gang clicked and spat at him. One eye, one socket and two Xs fell upon him. He was the very center of a stage. And these were his audience.

 **“So, you finally decided to show up.”** , A twisted Alice said, voice layered with spite, **“Tell me, how does it feel to be so puny compared to me now Wally?”**

“S-Susie?”, Wally managed to choke out.

 **“I used to be.”** , She smirked, **“But now I’m an angel!”**

Wally watched in dumbstruck confusion as her mannerisms changed in an instant. She curled up into herself, becoming a pitiful sight.

” _Of course, Joey forced it on me. I was so scared Wally, so scared. And now he’s trapped me here and I-I”,_ She broke into tears, _“I just want to go home!!”_

As the sobbing continued, an inky man with Xs instead of eyes asked, in an all too familiar voice.

**“Excuse me, you seem awfully familiar. Do I know you from somewhere? Do you know me?”**

Wally stumbled backwards, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Oh god, “, He recoiled from the cage he bumped into as an inky humanoid reached out, “Oh god this isn’t real!”

 **“It’s as real as it can be Wally!!”** , The angel called out, **“And soon enough you’ll be part of it!!!!”**

Wicked laughter filled the air as Wally tried to run, only to come to a drop into hell. He reversed backwards. 

“Wally?”

He jumped back at the voice. In the cage before him, another angel sat. She had a halo perched atop the back of her head and a pair of intact horns. Her yellowed eyes stared at him in disbelief.

”Allison?”, He cautiously asked. 

“Wally!!”, She cried in joy, “Oh thank god!!! How did you find us?”

”W-Well someone was yelling and I came to shut em’ up.”

”That was me.”, She responded, before reaching out, “Could you open the cage? There’s a key hidden behind that cutout.”

He glanced at the cutout before narrowing his eyes, “How do I know you won’t hurt me?”

”What?”, Allison asked in surprise.

”Every other creature here is some sort of murderous cartoon reject, how come you’re not?”

”There’s a perfect Boris right there. Now could you please get me out?”

Wally nodded and ran, or quickly limped, over to the cutout. Kneeling down he could see a pair of keys. He snatched them and ran over to her cage. Hestitating briefly, he pushed it into the lock and turned the key. He opened the door. Allison stepped out and gave a sigh of relief. She then grabbed Wally’s hand.

”Come on Wally, we need to warm the others!”

He didn’t budge. She looked over at him. He was staring darkly at the keys. Concern filled her face. He let go of her hand and turned away.

”Wally, what are you doing.”

”Joey needs to be punished for what he’s done.”, Wally answered, the tone unfamiliar.

”We go to the police and he’ll get the death sentence for sure.”

”He deserves more pain than that.”, He looked over at her, “He needs to suffer.”

He gripped the keys tightly. His eyes burned with hatred, hatred beyond all else. His face was darkened with the scars of the studio. Allison took a step back. **This wasn’t Wally anymore.**

”And I want to see him writhe.”

He plunged the key into the nearest lock and turned. The cage door swung open to reveal an inky mess with a Miner’s helmet. It groaned and crawled out. Another door opened, cries of ‘HIT ME, HIT ME!’ Echoing through the air. Allison screamed for Wally to stop, grabbing his arm and trying yank him away from the next cage. Her screams were unheard beneath those of a projector’s that tore through her ears. An arm hit her in the chest, knocking them to them both to the ground. The keys were dropped, a black hand picking them off the ground. The man examined them before opening his cage and stepping out. He took one look at the fight and decided it would be best to to leave. A hand went his shoulder though and he looked up at the twisted Angel.

**“Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could have those keys~”**

He didn’t quite know why but he felt the tiniest warmth in his numb cheeks at her voice. He handed the keys to her with a smile and left. She scowled after him and opened the cage door. She turned her attention to the nearby Boris. Allison ahd Wally had gotten to their feet. Both fixed their attention to the keys on the floor. Both leaped to get it. A foot wedged between her’s and the floor. The left side of her head and her shoulder collided with the wood. The jangling of keys sounded above her as a man stepped over her. She grabbed his ankle and brought him to the ground. He reached the dropped keys as she climbed on top of them, forcing his face into the ground. The keys were just in her reach when he kicked her in the stomach, making her fall off. He ran off, not bothering to pick up the keys, looking behind one last time at the carnage. And then he made his way to the lift, picking up an axe with the full intention of using it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two angels, two demons.


	2. Free

The machine hung, gently swaying by it’s chains before Joey. A ding sounded far away. Footsteps sounded as someone made their way towards him. Climbing down the steps, gripping an axe, was Wally Franks. Joey smiled, clearly amused. Wally gripped the axe tighter.

”So, our little ‘hero’ has come to save us all?”

”I haven’t come to save.”, Wally replied, voice dripping with long contained hatred, “I’ve come here to _kill._ ”

Joey flexed his fingers.

”My pleasure.”

The two charged towards one another, swinging and punching. Wally grabbed Joey by his hair and smacked his head against the wall. Joey kicked him the leg, making him reel backwards. Steadying himself on his feet, The axe cut through the air, barely missing the top of Joey’s head. He smirked and grabbed the handle, yanking the axe from Wally’s grasp. He stared in dismay as it was chucked down the hole. New rage boiled within and he ran straight at him, ready to tackle him to the ground. Joey merely grabbed the material of his glove and yanked it off. Wally saw what lay beneath them.

His hands were as black as charcoal with dark veins stretching up his arms. 

Wally tried to draw to a halt but tripped over his own feet. He and Joey collided. They grabbed one another’s hand, trying to push the other back. Wally let out gasp of pain as the ink on Joey’s hand seemed to bubble and burn his. Sure enough when he drew away, his palms were completely black, bits creeping up his fingers. Joey only smiled. **It was a very animated smile.** Wally turned and ran, only for ink to rise up and block his way.

**“Sorry, Wally. But you’re not leaving today. oR EvER.”**

He backed away from the wall, the puddles around him bubbling. He jumped at the sight of familiar creatures from earlier bursting from the puddles, moaning and groaning. His entire body was shaking, hurt pounding in his chest, hands screaming with agony. He had no wepaons, the only thing he could do was go back. Monsters closing in. Back. Joey laughing. Back. Creature lashing out.

His foot hit nothing.

Joey watched, pleased, as he fell. It was like everything had gone into slow motion. 3 expressions crossed his face in his last short moments.

Shock.

 

_Fear._

 

**_Hatred._ **

 

He was gone. Joey smirked at the empty space. The monsters dissolved behin him as he reached for the glove. Reapplying it to his corrupted hand, he left the room. And was met with an awful sight. A very familiar Spider scuttled forward, mechanical arm dragging behind. It examined him before making an aggressive noise. It dissolved on contact with his ungloved hand. He stormed forward and examined the area. Swollen ones appeared and dissapeared as he came, members of that cursed gang following behind. There was only one way they could’ve escaped. Vanishing through the ink, Joey reappeared in the room of cages. All of them were open, hanging sadly. He clenched his fist, a rage boiling within him now.

_He did set them free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, he’s a dead man.


End file.
